Alles aus Liebe
by Kathi1402
Summary: MerDer Shipper FF, mit ganz vielen Lyrics des gleichnamigen Liedes der Toten Hosen, Meredith heiratet Finn und Derek ist mit Addison zusammen...gibt es noch ein glückliches Ende für beide? Über Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen!


**Alles AUS LIEBE BY Katharina Dedert**

Ich hatte unter mein vergangenes Leben einen Schlussstrich gezogen.

Ich hatte Seattle den Rücken gekehrt, meiner Arbeit, die mir einmal so viel bedeutet hatte, meinen Freunden, die mir in den vergangenen Jahren so ans Herz gewachsen waren, meiner Familie...meiner Mutter, durch die ich das geworden bin, was ich jetzt bin...eine Chirurgin voller Tatendrang mit einem Gespür für ihre Patienten, mit dem Herz am richtigen Fleck und mit der Hingabe, die auch sie einst zu einer der berühmtesten Chirurginnen im Raum Seattle gemacht hatte.

"Gib mir noch einen Augenblick Schatz...", ich stand vor meinem Spiegel, in meinem neuen Haus, in meinem neuen wunderschönen, schwarzen Abendkleid, in meinem neuen Schlafzimmer, verheiratet mit dem Mann, den ich vor einigen Monaten spontan geheiratet hatte. Es war eigentlich der blanke Zufall gewesen, dass wir uns kennengelernt hatten, damals als ich im Wartezimmer seiner Praxis gesessen hatte und gestrickt hatte und auf ihn gewartet hatte. Sein Gesicht war mir sofort in Erinnerung geblieben. Ein unbeschreibliches Lächeln und sein Herz am richtigen Fleck. Er hatte sich um Doc wie kein anderer gekümmert, bis er schließlich das zeitliche gesegnet hatte. Ich dachte schon damals, dass ich mit ihm endlich das Glück teilen konnte, was mir so lange vergönnt gewesen war, seit dem ich Derek Shephered kennengelernt hatte und alle Probleme ihren Lauf genommen hatten.

"Du sieht umwerfend aus...", Finn hatte mich von hinten umarmt und ich konnte durch den Spiegel hindurch sehen, wie er mich anlächelte. Eins dieser Lächeln, was einem Menschen sagte, dass man ihn liebte, wenn nicht sogar vergötterte. "Das Kleid ist wunderschön, vielen Dank...", dankte ich ihm schließlich, in dem ich mir noch eine Kette um den Hals legte, ein Erbstück meiner Ma, dass ich noch öfters trug, um den Gedanken an sie aufrecht zu erhalten, ich wusste nicht, wie es ihr ging, noch ob sich Ellis Grey überhaupt noch an ihre Tochter erinnern konnte, aber ich wusste, dass sie immer noch in meinem Herzen bleiben würde, egal was passierte.

"Wir können dann los...", es war mal wieder einer dieser tausenden offiziellen Veranstaltungen, so denen Finn desöfteren eingeladen wurde, seit er hier in Californien eine neue Praxis eröffnet hatte. Fürs erste hatte ich mich damit abgefunden, dass sie gut mit dem Geld von Finn auskamen, jedoch fehlte mir meine Arbeit im Seattle Grace, jeden einzelnen Tag, den ich dort mit George, Izzy, Cristina, Alex und den anderen verbracht hatte. Klar ich konnte ab und zu in der Praxis aushelfen, die Anatomie von Tieren unterscheidet sich ja auch nur geringfügig von der eines Menschen, aber es war einfach nicht das selbe, es würde nie mehr das selbe sein.

Schließlich saßen wir in der Limousine, die uns zum edelsten Hotel in ganz Santa Barbara bringen würde und als ich so die vielen verschiedenen Menschen an mir vorbeiziehen sah, die riesigen Gebäude mit Leuchtreklame schien ich Seattle noch mehr zu vermissen, vor allem Joe´s Bar, es gab hier eigentlich keinen ähnlicheren Ort wie diesen, wo man sich hin zurückziehen konnte, wenn man einfach nur einen Freund brauchte, der einem zuhörte und dabei noch Tequillas spendierte. Dort wo damals mit ihm alles angefangen hatte...

"Dr. Shephered...Dr. Shephered?", der Blutdruck meines Patienten stürzte ab, doch ich war mit meinen Gedanken in diesem Augenblick wieder woanders. Erst das deutliche Daraufhinweisen von Dr. Yang schien mich aus meinen Gedanken wieder loszureißen. "Geben sie ihm Atropin und ich versuche die Blutung zu lokalisieren...", eigentlich war diese Art von OP etwas stink normales für mich, aber ich musste für einen erkrankten Kollegen in der Thoraxchirurgie einspringen bei einem Leistenbruch und Dr. Webbers Bitten hatte ich nur beschwerlich abschlagen können, zumal heute auch noch eigentlich mein freier Tag gewesen war.

"Wir haben ihn wieder...", murmelte Cristina, eine der fähigsten Assistenzärztinnen in meinem Team vor sich hin und noch einmal konnte ich durch atmen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass es mir in einer OP passierte, dass ich mit meinen Gedanken mal wieder ganz woanders war, umso glücklicher war ich nun den Thorax schließen zu können und den Rest Cristina zu überlassen, die mir mit einem Nicken bestätigte, dass der Rest der OP bei ihr in guten Händen sein würde. Mit einem Seufzen ließ ich die Tür zum OP hinter mir zufallen und verschwand im Vorzimmer, wo ich einen Moment für mich allein war und meine Gedanken etwas sammeln konnte. In allem, was ich tat, jeden Ort, den ich besuchte, jede kleine Beschäftigung, der ich nach ging...in allem wurde ich an sie erinnert. Ob es der Kaffee war, den ich morgens mit meiner Frau auf der Veranda meines Trailers trank oder ganz alleine durch den Wald spazierte, auch jetzt waren mir noch ihre letzten Worte im Ohr.

_"Ich habe gekündigt und werde Seattle verlassen...es ist das beste für uns beide Derek, ich möchte, dass du glücklich wirst...du und Addison...du verdienst es, mehr als jemand anderer.", flüsterte sie mit leiser Stimme und ich erkannte die Tränen ihren Augen, es waren Tränen des Abschieds, der Trauer, des Schmerzes...und auch mir fiel es damals schwer sie einfach so gehen zu lassen, nach all dem, was wir zusammen erlebt hatten, unsere gemeinsame Vergangenheit, die Liebe, die wir einmal füreinander empfunden hatten, die nun langsam aus meinem Gedächnis gebrannt worden war und mit jeden Tag weniger wurde._

"Derek...hey...Derek...Erde an meinen Mann?", wieder schien mich ein Wirrwarr an Gedanken von der Realität abgeschnitten zu haben, als ich kurz darauf das rötliche Schimmern vor meinem inneren Auge erkannt hatte. "Addison...hey...", auch sie musste mittlerweile bemerkt haben, dass mit mir etwas nicht mehr stimmte, dass ich nicht mehr der alte war, so wie früher. "Ich wollte fragen, ob das mit unserer Verabredung zum Mittagessen für heute so bleibt?", fragte sie letztendlich, während ich mir endlich die Hände wusch und mich von meinen OP Klamotten befreite, es war als würde eine Last von mir fallen, während ich mir die Hände trocknete und mit meiner Frau auf den Flur trat. "Klar bleibt es dabei...das würde ich doch nicht vergessen...", ich versuchte zu lächeln, nahm sie in den Arm und lief mit ihr eng umschlungen den Gang der Chirurgie herunter, es schien als wäre in meinem Leben alles in Ordnung. Der Oberarztposten war an mich vergeben worden, nachdem Dr. Burke sich eine Auszeit genommen hatte für seine Rehabilitation, Cristina kümmerte sich vorbildlich um ihn, darum brauchte sich Preston kaum mehr Sorgen zu machen.

_"Geh nicht Meredith...bitte bleib hier, wenn nicht für mich, dann für deine Arbeit, für deine Freunde...", ich hatte immer noch versucht sie zurückzuhalten, sie konnte einfach nicht alles wegwerfen, woran sie so lange gearbeitet hatte, doch es war zu spät, das begriff ich spätestens in dem Augenblick, als sie mich ansah, wie sie es getan hatte an dem Abend, als sich unsere Blicke das erste Mal in Joes Bar getroffen hatten. Ich wusste, dass es endgültig vorbei war, als sie das letzte Mal meine Lippen mit einem zärtlichen Kuss berührte. Ein letztes Mal den sanften Duft ihres Parfums riechen dürfen, ihren zierlichen Körper ganz eng an mich gedrückt, bis sie für immer aus meinem Leben verschwunden war..._

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Abend vorangegangen war, wie immer wurden diverse Preise vergeben, zu den Preisträgern auch Finn gehörte. Unter tosendem Applaus wurde Finn schließlich auf die Bühne gebeten und wurde von der Veterinärvereinigung Californiens für seine außerordentlichen Dienste ausgezeichnet. Ich war unendlich stolz auf ihn, jedoch war das auch nur eine von diesen unzähligen gleichen Veranstaltungen mit den gleichen langweiligen Leuten, die über ihre Besitzertümer sprachen, welchen Urlaub sie im Sommer unternommen haben und welcher neureiche Arzt mal wieder pleite gegangen war.

"Meredith sie sind jetzt also schon wie viel Monate mit unserem Finn verheiratet?", immer noch in Gedanken hatte ich die Stimme einer älteren Frau fast überhört, Finns Mutter, eine ältere Dame, sehr liebenswert und außerdem genauso Frau eines Tierarztes, ich musste aufgrund der langen Tradition in der Familie unweigerlich schmunzeln. "Seit 3 Monaten sind wir jetzt verheiratet...", erklärte ich mit einem etwas gezwungenen Lächeln, ja es war eine sehr spontane Hochzeit gewesen, waren ins Flugzeug gestiegen und hatten in einer dieser Billig Wedding Chapels in Las Vegas geheiratet, ohne Familie ohne Freunde, nur sie beide, wie man es sich in diesen Billig Filmen vorstellte, es war traumhaft schön gewesen, aber vermutlich war es ein Tag, der mir noch lange in Erinnerung bleiben sollte, schließlich war es meine Hochzeit gewesen und das war schließlich nicht irgendein Tag, sondern es hätte der Tag werden sollen, an dem alles hätte perfekt sein sollen, perfektes Essen, perfekte Menschen und der perfekte Partner.

"Entschuldigen sie mich bitte meine Damen...ich bin gleich wieder da...", einen Augenblick wollte ich für mich haben, Finn war in ein Gespräch vertieft und ich hatte mich auf den Weg aus dem Saal gemacht, am Hinterausgang angekommen ließ ich mich auf einer Bank nieder, wie für mich gemacht, auf der ich mich nun mit einem Seufzer niederließ, gut das ich mir meinen langen Mantel mitgenommen hatte, in den ich mich nun einkuschelte und in den Himmel sah. Von fernab konnte ich die Geräusche aus der Stadt hören und trotzdem hatte ich ein heimisches Gefühl in mir. Mit einem Griff in meine Handtasche hatte ich nun mein Handy in der Hand, was George, Izzy und Cristina wohl gerade taten? Womöglich hatten sie noch Dienst und wurden von Dr. Bailey angetrieben, dass sie die restlichen Patienten behandeln sollten, ich war gerne ein Mitglied der Gruppe von Assistenzärzten gewesen, die am Seattle Grace von ihr gequält wurden.

_Hey Cristina, ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse, dass ich mich bei euch so lange nicht gemeldet habe, ich vermisse euch sehr und wäre jetzt gerne bei euch. Treibt die arme Bailey nicht zu sehr in den Wahnsinn und schick liebe Grüße von mir an Preston. Ich denke jeden Tag an euch und ich hoffe ihr auch! Hab euch lieb eure Meredith_

Die SMS auf das Handy meine besten Freundin Cristina war abgeschickt worden, während sich meine Augen ein weiteres Mal mit Tränen füllten.Wie konnte ich eine Ehe führen, in der ich glücklich sein konnte mit Finn, einem Mann der sich um mich sorgte, der stets darum bemüht war mich glücklich zu machen und mich mit Geschenken überhäufte und gleichzeitig so unglücklich sein, dass ich mich an einem Abend wie diesen von den Gästen entfernte, um für mich allein zu sein, um daran zu denken, wie sehr mir Seattle eigentlich fehlte. Mein Blick war in diesem Augenblick schließlich gen Himmel gerichtet, die Tränen waren getrocknet und ich lang längs auf dieser Parkbank. Ich konnte die einzelnen Sterne sehen und blies den Rauch meiner Zigarette gen Himmel. Ja eine lästige Angewohnheit, die ich mir hier in Californien angeeignet hatte. Als Ärztin hätte ich es womöglich besser wissen sollen, aber ich war keine Ärztin mehr und würde es womöglich nie mehr sein, wieder glitt mein Blick gen Himmel. Mein Vater hatte in meiner Kindheit Stunden damit verbracht mir die Sternenbilder zu erklären, damals hatte ich mich nicht dafür interessiert, war ein Wirbelwind und war ständig auf meinem Fahrrad in der Nachbarschaft unterwegs, aber trotz allem schien doch noch etwas hängen geblieben zu sein.

"Da ist der große Wagen...und da ist der große Bär...", murmelte ich vor mich hin und dachte so bei mir, ob er vielleicht gerade an der Ostküste genauso wie ich in den Himmel sehen würde und die gleichen Sternenbilder von seinem Trailer aus beobachtete...

Auch am östlichen Ende des Landes orientierte ich mich am großen Wagen, um die Ruhe zu genießen, die mir in dieser Nacht vergönnt war, nachdem Addison schon früh ins Bett gegangen war. Ich befand mich wie jeden Abend in meinem Lieblingssessel auf der Veranda meines zu Hauses. Nachdem ich aus New York hier her gekommen war, hatte ich mir dieses kleine Stück Land gekauft und nach diesen 3 Jahren fühlte ich mich hier langsam wirklich heimisch. Ich war aus New York geflüchtet, um hier ein neues Leben zu beginnen, fernab von allen Problemen, die mich dort jeden Tag begleitet hatten.

_Mark und Addison..._wahrscheinlich war es mir deswegen so leicht gefallen der Stadt den Rücken zu kehren, gleichzeitig den Ort, an dem ich aufgewachsen war und dort wo meine Familie immer noch lebte. Ich erinnere mich noch gut an einen der ersten Tage hier in der Stadt, nach einem anstrengenden Tag im Krankenhaus war ich auf dem Weg in Joe´s Bar gewesen, eine typische Bar, wie sie im Buche steht und doch fand ich dort die Ruhe und ein heimisches Gefühl, was mir bisher noch immer dort geblieben war. Und dann in meiner zunehmenden Einsamkeit mit der Frage, ob ich wirklich das richtige getan hatte, in dem ich meine Frau verlassen hatte, doch dann traf ich auf sie...ich war mir an diesem Abend nicht bewusst, wie weit und tiefgehend unsere Beziehung zu sein würde, schließlich war es mit beidseitigem Einverständnis nur eine Nacht gewesen...eine Nacht, die bis zum nächsten Morgen andauern sollte, nicht mehr und nicht weniger, jedoch hatte sich daraus viel mehr entwickelt...etwas das mich noch heute um den Verstand brachte.

_Also ich gehe jetzt nach oben und wenn ich wiederkomme wirst du nicht mehr hier sein..._wozu man nach mehreren Tequillas nicht alles in der Lage war, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck war mir noch bis heute in Erinnerung geblieben. Ihr Lächeln, dass ihre Augen immer zum strahlen brachte und ihr Lachen, was mich sofort dazu brachte mitzulachen, all das vermisste ich so sehr, sogar in meinen Träumen, ja sogar in meiner Frau sah ich ihr Lächeln, ihr Strahlen, dass mich so oft aus meiner Traurigkeit gebracht hatte. _Meredith...Meredith..._es brachte mich um den Verstand zu wissen, dass sie nicht mehr da war, dass wir uns nicht mehr bei der Arbeit sahen, dass sie 1000 von Meilen entfernt war glücklich verheiratet war mit einem Mann, den ich selbst mehr hasste, als alles andere. Was gab er ihr, was ich nicht hatte? Warum war sie gegangen ohne ihnen eine Chance zu geben? Es war nicht schwer die Antwort auf diese Frage mir selbst zu geben, es war, weil ich meiner Ehe noch eine Chance gegeben hatte, weil ich mit Addison so viele Erinnerungen geteilt hatte und weil wir genauso eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit. 7 Jahre, in denen es nie eine Meredith gegeben hatte, ich konnte sie nicht einfach so aufgeben...nicht noch einmal.

_Schau mich nicht so an, als ob du mich nackt gesehen hättest..._auch die Erinnerungen an den ersten Tag im Krankenhaus gingen mir nun durch den Kopf und als wir festgestellt hatten, dass wir zusammen arbeiteten bzw. ich ihr Boss war, schien sich die Beziehung zwischen uns nur noch mehr gefestigt zu haben. Es waren diese kleinen Momente, die unsere Beziehung so einzigartig gemacht haben. Aber war es denn überhaupt so etwas wie eine Beziehung gewesen? Die Gedanken in meinem Kopf liefen Achterbahn, bis ich in meinem Stuhl auf der Veranda in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel, der mir endlich darüber Aufschluss geben sollte, was ich wirklich wollte...

Es dauerte nicht ganz 2 Stunden, als man nur ein Blatt Papier vom Wind in Bewegung auf der Veranda sehen konnte, wahrscheinlich würde mich meine Frau für immer hassen, doch dieser Brief würde der Schlussstrich sein, zu dem ich mich nie hatte entschließen können.

_Liebste Addison,_

_wenn du dies liest werde ich schon auf dem Weg nach Californien sein. Bitte sei mir nicht böse, aber ich muss meinem Herz folgen und das sagt mir, dass ich nach Californien muss, um herauszufinden, ob sie mich noch liebt. Irgendwann wirst du mir verzeihen und verstehen, was in mir vorgeht._

_In Liebe, Derek_

Ich hatte es mir nie eingestanden, aber ich liebte sie noch immer, hatte nie aufgehört sie zu lieben und musste es einfach versuchen, egal ob ich wiederkommen würde oder nicht, ich war auf dem Weg zu der Frau, die mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen wollte und zu der ich wohl jede Reise auf mich genommen hätte...

Es war als würde ich in meinem Kopf noch einmal alles erleben. Meine erste OP. Ich stand am Tisch, war vorbereitet und schon in einen OP Kittel gehüllt. Meine Hände ziterten und ich fühlte, wie die Anspannung langsam in mir zunahm. Alles war wie immer, außer das ich dies Mal ganz allein im OP stand, um mich herum war alles weiß und es war Finn auf dem OP Tisch, der für die OP bereit war und mit mir sprach. "Du musst dich entscheiden Meredith...es liegt an dir, aber so kann es nicht weiter gehen...", auch Finns Eltern erschienen in einem flackernden Licht neben den Geräten, die im OP standen und erst als ich dachte, es könnte nicht mehr schlimmer kommen, ich wollte gerade den OP verlassen und davon laufen, als Derek in seinem blauen OP Kittel vor mir auftauchte. Ich blieb abrupt stehen, ein weiteres Mal konnte ich vor Anspannung kaum gerade stehen. Er sagte kein Wort, sah mich nur mit einem seiner typischen Lächeln an und ich erwiderte es, so wie ich es immer erwidert hatte. Ich war so froh, dass er hier war, wollte ihn endlich wieder in die Arme schließen, doch in diesem Moment verschwand er und wurde endgültig aus meinem leichten Schlaf gerissen...

Aus dem ersten Schlaf gerissen, glitt mein Blick zur Uhr neben mir. _2.00Uhr..._und mir war, als hätte ich überhaupt nicht geschlafen. Auf der anderen Seite des Bettes hatte sich Finn in seinen Teil der Decke eingerollt, er sah so friedlich aus, wenn er schlief, ganz im Gegensatz zu mir, ich atmete immer noch etwas angespannt, der Schweiß stand mir auf der Stirn und ich brauchte unbedingt etwas frische Luft, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen und so zog ich mir meinen Morgenmantel an über mein Nachthemd, um mich über die Terasse an den nahgelegenen Strand zu bewegen. Das Meeresrauschen drang an mein Ohr und ich fühlte mich langsam wieder etwas wohler. Ich wusste nicht, was dieser Traum zu bedeuten hatte, der sich von Nacht zu Nacht zu wiederholen schien und so hing ich ein weiteres Mal an diesen Tag meinen Gedanken nach, während ich mit den Füßen durch den Sand schritt und mir die leichte Meeresbrise um die Nase wehte.

Er wollte mir nicht aus dem Kopf gehen, ich vermisste sein Lächeln, ich vermisste seine Arm, die mich jedesmal um mich schlangen, wenn ich ihn brauchte, ich vermisste alles an ihm, was mich so glücklich machte und mich zu der Person machte, die ich immer gewesen war. _Dr. Meredith Grey..._ich hatte mich niemals damit abgefunden, dass ich nicht mehr als Chirurgin tätig sein würde, vielleicht hatte ich es Finn zuliebe so aussehen lassen, aber tief im Inneren wünschte ich mir nichts sehnlicher, als wieder im OP zu stehen, meiner Berufung nachzugehen und das zu sein, was ich immer sein wollte. Aber das konnte ich Finn nicht antun oder wollte ich es einfach nicht? War ich zu einer dieser Frauen geworden, die fürsorglich sich um ihren Mann kümmerte und nur noch auf Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen zu sehen war? Aber was hatte ich denn schon für eine Wahl? Mit einem schmerzvollen Abschied hatte ich Seattle den Rücken zugewandt und konnte nicht mehr zurück, nachdem ich ihm schon beinah zu seinem Glück verholfen hatte, in dem ich Derek wieder mit seiner Frau zusammen geführt hatte. _Es wäre nicht gut gegangen, es wäre nicht gut gegangen..._das war der Satz, den ich mir ständig ins Gedächnis rief, doch auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher war, so war er tausende von Meilen von hier entfernt, die Liebe konnte wohl doch nicht alle Hindernisse überwinden...

So lief ich einige Meter, bis ich mich schließliich in den Sand fallen ließ, von hier aus hatte man einen wundervollen Blick auf den Ozean und konnte außerdem zu unserem Haus sehen, so wundervoll dieses Anwesen auch war mit all seinen teuren Möbeln, Klamotten und den großen Garten, so sehr vermisste ich auch mein altes zu Haus. Nur schweren Herzens hatte ich mit dem Verkauf einen Markler betraut, schließlich steckten in diesem Haus so viele Erinnerungen, ich war dort aufgewachsen, verband mit diesem Haus ein großes Stück meiner Kindheit und nun sollte es einfach irgendwelchen Leuten in die Hände gefallen sein?

Meine Hand glitt in die Tasche meines Bademantels und mein Blick fiel auf eine Schachtel mit Zigaretten und ein Feuerzeug, womit ich mir im nächsten Augenblick eine anzündete. Es war eine lästige Angewohnheit, jedoch konnte ich nicht mehr ohne es. Der Mond stellte die einzige Lichtquelle dar, es war eine wundervolle Nacht, in der man aus der Ferne die Geräusche einiger Möwen hören konnte. Die Einsamkeit war es, die mich seit einiger Zeit in ihren eisigen Bann gezogen hatte. Noch enger zog ich meine Beine an meinen Körper und blies den falen Rauch übers Meer hinaus, ich wollte frei sein, wie die Vögel und diesem Leben entfliehen, die Sterne würden mir den Weg weisen auf meinem Weg in die Ewigkeit, wie von Zauberhand hatten mich meine Füße zum aufstehen bewegt und ließen mich in Richtung Wasser bewegen.

Mein Bademantel durchtränkte sich mit Wasser und ich spürte vor Kälte kaum noch etwas an meinem Körper, vielleicht war es die einzige Chance glücklich zu sein und damit niemanden zu verletzen. Das Wasser, die Kälte, ich hatte kein Gefühl mehr in den Beinen, ich schien den Halt zu verlieren und in diesem Moment gingen mir so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf, wie lange der Körper wohl brauchen würde, bis er vollkommen abgestorben war, das Meer würde seinen Dienst schon tun, blau, weiß, die Sterne...ich bin frei...

**Und alles nur, weil ich dich liebe und ich nicht weiß, wie ichs beweisen soll, doch ich zeig dir, wie groß meine Liebe ist und bringe mich für dich um...**

"Neiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnn...", ein markerschütternder Schrei durchzog die Stille am Strand von Santa Barbara, Californien, bis man am Strand eine dunkle Gestalt erkennen konnte, die sich hastig durch die Wellen kämpfte, keine Rücksicht auf seine Klammotten nahm und zu dem leblosen Körper, der im Meer trieb schwamm, die starke Strömung hatte sie schon etwas weiter weggetrieben, selbst der beste Schwimmer wäre wohl dagegen nicht angekommen, doch Derek hatte nur einen Gedanken im Kopf, der ihn antrieb. Er hatte sich die Adresse von ihren Freunden geben lassen und den nächsten Flug Richtung Los Angeles genommen, das ganze hatte nicht mal 3-4 Stunden gedauert, als er in diesem Moment in das leichenblaue Gesicht von Meredith blickte. "Meredith, bleib wach, du musst wach bleiben ja?", wahrscheinlich war schon Wasser in ihre Lunge geraten, weswegen sie sich nicht bewegte und Derek ihren zierlichen Körper aus dem Ozean zog. Warum war sie hier her gekommen und vor allem was hatte sie dazu gebracht sich das anzutun?

Derek spürte die Kälte nicht, er legte ihren Körper sanft auf den Boden ab und versuchte auf ihre Brust zu hören, ob sich etwas regte. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, ihr Wiedersehen hätte nicht so enden sollen, nicht an diesem Ort, nicht auf diese Weise. "Komm schon...tu mir das nicht an...kämpfe für mich...", nachdem Derek keinen Puls mehr gefühlt hatte, begann er mit der Herzmassage, die in diesem Moment mehr als angezeigt war. "1,2,3,4,5...", und durch die Nase pustete er die Luft in sie hinein, so wie er es vor einigen Jahren gelernt hatte, doch dies war keine Übung mehr, dies war die Frau, die er liebte und mit der er am liebsten sein ganzes Leben verbringen wollte. Er würde es sich niemals verzeihen, wenn er zu spät gekommen wäre.

**Ich würde dir gern sagen, wie sehr ich dich mag, warum ich nur noch an dich denken kann, ich fühl mich wie verhext und in Gefangenschaft und du allein trägst Schuld daran, Worte sind dafür zu schwach, ich befürchte du glaubst mir nicht, mir kommt es vor, als ob mich jemand warnt, dieses Märchen wird nicht gut ausgehen...**

Er hörte nicht auf, er konnte nicht aufhören, auch nicht nachdem seine Kräfte langsam nachließen, es war keine Menschenseele zu sehen. "Meredith...bitte verlass mich nicht...ich liebe dich doch...", das letzte Mal hatte er ihr in die Nase gepustet, um kurz danach den Puls zu überprüfen, er senkte den Kopf, als sie plötzlich zu husten begann und Derek vor Überraschung Meredith auf die Seite legte, so dass sie das ganze Wasser aus sich heraushusten konnte. Sie lebte...ja sie lebte, Derek konnte seine Freude kaum in Worte fassen, er hatte es geschafft...sie lebte...

Ohne eine Sekunde darüber nachzudenken, entledigte er sich seiner Jacke, die im Sand gelegen hatte und legte diese über Merediths Schultern, nachdem sie sich langsam wieder aufrecht hingesetzt hatte und vor Kälte zitterte. Sie schien das alles noch gar nicht richtig registriert zu haben, starrte mich die ganze Zeit aus ihren leeren Augen an. "Derek...", flüsterte sie leise und mit rauchiger Stimme, ihre Stimme schien noch etwas heiser, ich konnte mein Glück kaum in Worte fassen, wäre ich wohl nur einige Minuten später hier gewesen und hätte aufs Meer geblickt, hätte es wahrscheinlich schon zu spät sein können. Es hatte nie einen anderen Augenblick gegeben, in dem ich so froh war, dass sie bei ihm war und Derek von ihrer Schönheit komplett überwälltigt. "W-was tust du hier?", fragte Meredith nun mit der selben flüsternden Stimme, ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber schien noch ziemlich ängstlichen, bisweilen kühl, aber was hatte Derek auch schon erwarten können, sie war verwirrt, immer noch unterkühlt und dazu noch verheiratet.

"Ich...ich...", es konnte doch nicht wahr sein, dass ihm in diesem Moment die Worte fehlten, jetzt wo er ihr endlich gegenüber saß, jetzt wo er endlich den Mut gefasst hatte hier her zu kommen, als sich in diesem Moment ein weiteres Mal ihre Blicke trafen, Meredith wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, warum er hier war und wieso er diese weite Reise auf sich genommen hatte, legte ihn in diesem Moment einen Finger auf die Lippen. Für sie zählte in diesem Augenblick nur der Moment, in dem ihre innersten Gebete und Träume wahr geworden waren, sie war gerettet worden von ihrem McDreamy. Er war es gewesen, der zu ihr gesprochen hatte, auch wenn sie nicht bei Bewusstsein gewesen war, so hatte sie doch alles mitbekommen. Sanft legte sie ihre Hand in seine und sah nun immer noch die Tränen in seinen Augen, die nun für Freude standen. "Ich habe alles gehört...was du eben gesagt hast...", flüsterte sie leise und legte die andere Hand auf seine Wange, auch sie wäre in diesem Moment am liebsten in Tränen ausgebrochen, sie spürte die Wärme, die von ihm ausging und auch der Schmerz in ihrer Lunge ließ langsam nach. "Ich liebe dich auch...nur dich...", ihre Worte besiegelte sie, in dem kurz darauf nach so langer Zeit endlich wieder ihren Lippen die seinen berührten, Meredith hatte fast vergessen, was für ein Gefühl es war ihren McDreamy zu küssen, er war zurückgekommen zu ihr, so wie sie es sich immer erträumt hatte, aber nun wollte sie das dieser Augenblick niemals mehr enden würde...

"Du hast Addison also einen Brief da gelassen?", mittlerweile hatte er Meredith in die Notaufnahme des städtischen Krankenhauses gebracht, wo sie nun auf einem Krankenbett lag, angeschlossen an eine warme Kochsalzlösung Infusion und neben ihr Derek in einen Notaufnahmekittel gehüllt, immer noch ihre Hand drückend. "Ja das habe ich...sie wird mich wahrscheinlich auf alle Zeiten hassen, aber irgendwann wird sie schon darüber hinweg kommen...glaube ich zumindest...", erklärte Derek und ein schmales Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen, während er ihre Werte am Monitor prüfte und den Durchfluss der Infusion. "M-mir gehts gut...mach dir keine Sorgen...wirklich...", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen, in ihren Gedanken war sie jdoch immer noch bei Finn, den sie vom Handy aus im Auto angerufen hatte, damit er sich keine Sorgen um sie machen würde. Meredith hatte mit ihm ein eindringliches Gespräch geführt, er hatte sich das ganze Gespräch über seine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken lassen und auch nicht nachdem Meredith darauf gedrängt hatte, dass es nicht seine Schuld gewesen war, sondern sie nie bereit für eine Ehe gewesen war, zumindest nicht so lange ihre Gedanken nur bei Derek gewesen waren.

"Finn reicht so bald wie möglich die Scheidung ein...", nach einiger Zeit, in der die beiden geschwiegen hatten, brach es aus Meredith heraus und sie schluckte hart, um die neu aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. "Ich hätte Seattle nie verlassen sollen und vor allem nicht dich...aber ich hab gedacht so wäre es das beste für uns beide...", gab sie zu und Derek nahm ein Taschentuch zur Hand, um ihr damit die einzelnen Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. "Schhhh...nicht weinen, ich bin bei dir und werde dich nie mehr verlassen...das verspreche ich dir...", er setzte sich neben sie auf das Krankenbrett, damit sie sich anlehnen konnte, hier zwischen all den Schwestern, Ärzten und Patienten fühlte sich Derek, als wären die beiden niemals getrennt gewesen, als wären die 3 Monate niemals vergangen und sie immer noch Assistenzärztin und er Oberarzt, Derek wiegte sie sanft in seinen Armen, es würde nichts mehr so sein wie früher...

Mehrere Tage waren vergangen, Tage der Veränderungen, in denen ich mein Leben von Grund auf geändert hatte. Es hatte uns nach Chicago verschlagen, nicht mehr Californien, nicht mehr Seattle, auch nicht New York, Chicago, die Stadt der kältesten Winter in ganz Amerika und gleichzeitig die Stadt des Windes, in dem wir unser neues Leben beginnen sollten, ein neues Kapitel, fernab von allen Problemen und all der Vergangenheit, die ich für immer vergessen wollte, um das Leben mit meiner großen Liebe zu genießen.

"In Chicago können wir am County General arbeiten...es wird ein neuer Oberarzt in der Neurochirurgie gesucht und Assistenzärzte werden dort sowieso immer gesucht...", hatte er gesagt und ich hatte gewusst, dass ich ihm blind vertrauen würde, ich würde mit ihm überall hingehen, so lange wir zusammen sein würden und so kam es, dass auch wir uns schließlich ein Haus kauften, es lag direkt an der Hochbahn, aber es gehörte uns, das war das wichtigste und es erinnerte mich mit den alten Brettern, seinem Inneren der Treppe und dem großen Vorgarten an mein altes zu Hause in Seattle. Vielleicht würden wir dort endlich den Frieden finden, der uns so lange vergönnt gewesen war.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlten hatten sich an diesem Morgen ihren Weg durch die Fenster in das Wohnzimmer gebahnt und kitzelten mich aus einem wunderbar langen Schlaf. Ich konnte mit Sicherheit sagen, dass ich nach so langer Zeit wieder herrlich geschlafen hatte auf der Couch, in der ich am vorigen Abend in Dereks Armen eingeschlafen war. Ein Lächeln glitt mir über die Lippen, als Derek im gleichen Augenblick, wie ich seine Augen geöffnet hatte und mich mit einem sanften Kuss wach küsste. Das ganze war für mich kaum noch real, es war als würde sie immer noch träumen, doch ich wusste, dieser Traum würde ewig andauern, wenn ich nur wollte und das mehr als alles andere..

"Du musst gehen...", meinte ich schließlich mit einem Grinsen und ich erinnerte mich an diesen einen Morgen vor einigen Jahren noch, als wäre es gestern gewesen, auch bei Derek schien in diesem Moment der Groschen gefallen zu sein. "Warum kommst du nicht hier und wir machen dort weiter, wo wir aufgehört haben?", flüsterte und sah mich mit einem verführerischen Lächeln an, den ich damals schon erlegen war, als er vor meiner Couch in Seattle gesessen hatte und ich damals noch nicht geahnt hatte, was danach noch alles auf mich zukommen würde und wie sehr ich mich in diesem Mann verlieben würde. "Wir brauchen das hier nicht tun...die Details austauschen usw.", erklärte ich und mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln konnte ich seinen Lippen kaum mehr widerstehen. "Wir können tun, was immer du willst...", ein Gespräch, was uns beiden wohl immer noch in Erinneurng bleiben würde, auch wenn wir alt und grau sein würden und auch dann, so war ich mir sicher, würde ich wissen, dass er mich immer lieben würde.

"So ich werde dann mal nach oben gehen und wenn ich wieder komme wirst du nicht mehr hier sein...also bis bald...Edgar...? Billy? Walter?", ich machte mir einen heiden Spaß daraus ihn zu ärgern, sie würden einen Neuanfang wagen und dafür war dies der beste Ort. "Wenn schon dann höre ich nur auf McDreamy...".

Als ich nach oben lief, folgte er mir mit schnellen Schritten und wir konnten aus dem Lachen nicht mehr herauskommen. Alles wiederholte sich, das hatte meine Mom mir in meiner Kindheit immer gesagt, so wie ich damals in Seattle als Assistenzärztin angefangen war, so fing ich auch heute hier in Chicago einen neuen Abschnitt meines Lebens an, nur jetzt war ich nicht mehr allein, sondern war endlich glücklich mit meinem McDreamy...


End file.
